Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Mono
by AkakoNichiya
Summary: Sanzo kehilangan kekasih perempuannya, tapi 5 tahun kemudian ia mendapatkan murid yang sangat mirip dengan pacarnya, tapi dia LAKI-LAKI! Ngga pinter bikin summary, sudahlah… maklumi ajah
1. Chapter 1

**Sekai de Ichiban Taitetsu na Mono**

By Akako Nichiya

Disc: Saiyuki bukan punya saia… tapi punya Minekura Kazuya-sensei *cih…*. Tapi, Goku punya saia! *ditembak Sanzo*

Rated: T ajah deh… ngga berani M… -_-

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pair: SanzoGoku, slight GojyoHakkai

**WARNING**: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC maybe? + Abal dan Gajless sang Author… Ngga usah dipikirin deh…

Bagi yang anti SanzoGoku, JAUH SANAA! HUSH, HUSH! *ngelemparin sandal nippon*

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Udah diperingati lho~~

Summary: Sanzo kehilangan kekasih perempuannya, tapi 5 tahun kemudian ia mendapatkan murid yang sangat mirip dengan pacarnya, tapi dia LAKI-LAKI! Ngga pinter bikin summary, sudahlah… maklumi ajah

Oh iya, dichapter Sanzo masih 17 tahun, masih SMA…

Chapter 1: The Past

"Sanzo!"

Sanzo bebalik dan melihat perempuan bermata emas dan rambut cokelat panjang berlari kearahnya. "Go- uaaa?" Gadis itu memeluk Sanzo sampai jatuh.

"buh! Goku! Bisa pelan-pelan ngga?" kata Sanzo yang berhasil duduk karena Goku ada di atas badannya.

"heee… tapi aku kan kangen… kita sudah lama tidak bertemu~" Goku berhasil membuat suara imut yang membuat Sanzo agak blushing.

"haaah… kitakan baru 1 bulan ngga ketemu" Sanzo tersenyum, ia pun berdiri dan membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"sebentar lagi kita lulus SMA kan? Berarti kita hampir genap 3 tahun pacaran dong!" teriak Goku senang sambil loncat-loncat.

"w-woy, Bakazaru! Jangan keras-keras!" Sanzo menutup mulut Goku dengan mulutnya, Goku hanya mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Sanzo menghela napas, ia memang berteman dengan Goku mulai SMP. Tapi saat di acara kelulusan SMP, Sanzo menyatakan perasaannya kepada Goku, dan ternyata Goku menyukainya dari dulu juga.

"nee! Nee! Sanzo, minggu ini kau sibuk ngga?" Tanya Goku dengan semangatnya yang seperti biasa.

"mmm… mungkin tidak, kenapa?"

"bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan malam? Ada yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu!"

"baiklah, jam 7 di taman… Ok?"

"siiiiap!" kata Goku sambil hormat, mereka berdua pun tertawa bahagia…

Ya… sebelum kejadian itu…

=Jam 7 malam…=

"hm..Goku lama ya…" pikir Sanzo, ia dari tadi mondar-mandir ditaman yang hampir ditutupi salju. "lebih baik aku menyusulnya…" Sanzo pun berjalan meninggalkan taman itu, saat ia hampir dekat dengan zebra cross, ia melihat Goku melambai-lambai tangannya dengan senyuman khasnya diseberang jalan raya.

"Goku…" Sanzo menghela napas lega, ia tersenyum tipis dan berjalan di Zebra Cross untuk menemui Goku.

"SANZO!"

Sanzo melihat ke kanan, truk sudah ada didepan matanya… saat itu pikiran Sanzo kosong, ia sudah berpikiran kalau ia akan mati… tapi saat ia memejamkan matanya, ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Cuma kakinya yang tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Saat Sanzo membuka matanya, yang ia lihat…

… darah…

Ya… darah di seluruh tubuh Goku yang terebah tidak berdaya ditanah…

"GOKU!" Sanzo mendekati Goku dan mengangkat setengah tubuh Goku.

Goku hanya diam.

Sanzo merasakan detakan jantung Goku melemah. Sanzo shock, ia mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Goku berharap Goku akan membuka matanya. "Woy, Goku! bercandanya jangan berlebihan, bakazaru! Buka mata-" Sanzo melihat sebuah kado kecil yang bungkusannya sudah tidak teratur, ia melihat kertas yang bertulis 'Happy Birthday Sanzo!'…

"Oh iya… hari ini ulang tahunku…" kata Sanzo dalam hati, ia ambil kado itu dan ia masukan dalam kantong, disaat itu juga ambulance datang…

…

"…" Sanzo hanya diam, ia hanya terfokus pada orang yang dihadapannya.

Goku…

Ia hanya menatap Goku yang terebah di kasur rumah sakit, dengan infuse di tangannya. Sanzo kemudian melihat kakinya yang diperban dengan tebal, kakinya patah karena Goku mendorongnya keras hingga kakinya terbentur. Tapi karena itulah ia bisa hidup.

Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, Kado dari Goku…

Dibukanya perlahan dan didalamnya ada sebuah surat kecil…

'Happy Birthday Sanzo! Maaf ya kalau hadiahnya jelek, tapi itu buatanku sendiri lho! Aku juga punya sepasang! hehehe… semoga kita bisa bersama selamanya!'

"… semoga kita bisa bersama selamanya, ya?" batin sambil tersenyum tipis Sanzo, diraihnya hadiah dari Goku, gantungan HP yang berbentuk dirinya dengan Goku, bahkan ada namanya… 'SanzoGoku' tulisannya.

"Goku…" Sanzo mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Goku dan menciumnya lembut, saat ia lepas bibirnya dengan bibir gadis didepannya, ia mendengar suara melemah. Sanzo panik, ia mengenggam tangan gadis itu erat. Suster di sana datang dengan terburu-buru, ia menekan dada Goku berharap napas pasiennya keluar.

Tiiiit… tiiit…

"Goku! Kumohon, bertahanlah!"

Tiiit… tiit…

"gawat! Pasien no. 54 dalam keadaan darurat!"

Tiiiit… tiiiit…

"Bakaza-"

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…

Sanzo shock, mukanya pucat pasi, ia pun menatap kearah dokter berharap ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"maaf, kami berusaha semaksimal mungkin…"

Degh!

"t-tidak mungkin…" Sanzo menatap kekasihnya itu, ia melepas genggamannya dengan gemetar. Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, air matanya keluar deras.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo dan Hakkai masuk, mereka berdua adalah sahabat Sanzo dan Goku dari SMP.

"goku…" Hakkai menatap Goku dengan sedih, airmatanya keluar sedikit demi sedikit.

"woy! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Gojyo menarik kerah baju Sanzo, menatapnya dengan perasaan ingin memukul.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai meleraikan mereka dengan pelan.

"cih… SIAL!" Gojyo memukul dinding dengan keras sehingga membuat tangannya berdarah.

Pandangan Sanzo masih kosong, Hakkai mengusap matanya yang masih menangis, Gojyo menundukkan wajahnya.

"aku… tidak bisa… melindunginya…"

**To Be Continued**

Aneh? Emang!

Gaje? Iya!

Dramatis? Banget!

Tenang, bagi para fujoshi… shounen-ai nya chapter selanjutnya, oke? Tapi saia rasa gatal juga sih membikin Goku jadi perempuan, dia kan pacarku! *dimutilasi Sanzo + fans Goku*

*idup lagi* oh iya, Review dulu kalau ngga mau dapet amukan Seiten Taisei, buahahaha! *Seiten Taisei udah diiket author*

Eh engga, Please Review ya para readers-readers yang buaaaaik, cuuuaaaantik, dan ganteeeeng banget *hah? Memang ada ya laki-laki yang mau baca fanfic ini?*! Nanti tambah semangat deh ngelanjutin penpik gaje ini! *atau authornya yang gaje?*


	2. The Future

**Sekai de Ichiban Taitetsu na Mono**

By Akako Nichiya

Disc: Saiyuki bukan punya saia… tapi punya Minekura Kazuya-sensei *cih…*. Tapi, Goku punya saia! *ditembak Sanzo*

Rated: T ajah deh… ngga berani M… masih 13 tahun sih… -_-

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pair: SanzoGoku, slight GojyoHakkai*nanti ada kok…*

**WARNING**: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC maybe? + Abal dan Gajless sang Author… Ngga usah dipikirin deh…

Bagi yang anti SanzoGoku, JAUH SANAA! HUSH, HUSH! *ngelemparin sandal nippon*

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Udah diperingati lho~~

Summary: Sanzo kehilangan kekasih perempuannya, tapi 5 tahun kemudian ia mendapatkan murid yang sangat mirip dengan pacarnya, tapi dia LAKI-LAKI! Ngga pinter bikin summary, sudahlah… maklumi ajah

Disini Sanzo, Gojyo, dan Hakkai menjadi Guru (22 tahun). Goku menjadi murid (17 Tahun).

Chapter 2: The Future

Sanzo membuka matanya perlahan, ia bangun dan memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing. "Sial, sepertinya aku tertidur…" ia berjalan sambil menghisap rokoknya menuju ruang Guru, saat ia ingin membuka pintunya, ada yang memegang bahunya.

"Sanzo!"

"oh, kepala sekolah, ada apa?" kata Sanzo yang masih menghisap rokoknya itu.

"sudah kubilang jangan merokok disekolah! Sudahlah… bosan aku memperingatkanmu terus, yang lebih penting kau ingat kan besok ada murid baru dikelasmu!"

"murid baru?" Tanya Sanzo dengan alis mata terangkat sebelah.

"jangan bilang kau tidak ingat! Kau seharusnya yang lebih memikirkan ini tahu!"

"iya, iya…" Kata Sanzo tidak lupa menggosok gigi *ditendang Sanzo* eh, maksudnya tidak lupa menghisap rokok nya.

"haaah… oh iya, ini dia murid barumu!" kepala sekolah membiarkan murid itu berhadapan dengan Sanzo.

Degh!

Sanzo terkejut, yang ada didepannya sekarang mirip… bukan, persis dengan orang yang selama ini ia cintai, kekasihnya, Goku…

"Go… Ku?" ujar Sanzo dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"eh, kalian sudah kenal ya? Nama murid ini Son Goku. Goku, ini wali kelasmu Genjo Sanzo"

"Salam kenal, Sanzo-sensei" Goku menampilkan senyuman yang tidak asing bagi Sanzo, tapi ia tersadar kembali saat tahu kalau muridnya itu laki-laki.

"… apa benar dia 17 tahun, pendek sekali…" malah itu kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Sanzo, sebenarnya Sanzo hampir memeluk bocah itu, karena kerinduannya kepada orang yang paling ia cintai didunia ini. Kepala sekolah melongo mendengar kata-kata Sanzo. Goku? Sangat jelas dari mukanya kalau sangat kaget.

"a-apa katamu? Kamu sendiri kok jadi guru merokok disekolah?"

"Terserah aku… Bakazaru"

"? Kau… DROOPY-EYED JERK!"

"hey, apa hak mu mengatakan itu pada gurumu?" Sanzo memukul Goku dengan kertas lipatnya yang biasa untuk memukul muridnya.

"adudududuh… sakit tau!" Goku memeggang kepalanya yang dipukul Sanzo.

"sudah! Sudah! Goku, sebaiknya kau pulang dulu ya? Kelasmu ada di lantai 4, kelas 3-1. Dan Sanzo! Berhenti merokok!" Kepala sekolah mengantar Goku keluar sekolah, Goku menjulurkan lidah ke Sanzo.

"ck… sial… katanya sudah bosan memperingati…" Sanzo mengeluarkan HP nya dan menatap gantungan HP yang diberikan kekasihnya dulu… "bahkan namanya juga sama… mata emas dan rambut cokelat…" Sanzo memasukkan HP nya kekantong dan menatap keluar jendela.

…

"eh! Tau ngga? Katanya ada murid baru lho dikelas ini!" kata salah seorang siswi dengan semangat.

"benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya siswi lain yang tak kalah semangat.

"sssh! Sanzo-sensei datang tuh!" kata seorang siswi dengan rambut hitam dikepang dua.

"selamat pagi semua, seperti yang kalian tahu sekarang ada murid baru disini… woy, cepat masuk" perintah Sanzo kepada Goku yang sekarang dibalik pintu kelas.

Goku membuka pintu dengan perlahan, semua melongo melihat Goku, yaah… pasti lah melongo, karena yang mereka lihat adalah makhluk tuhan yang paling sexy *dihajar seiten taisei* maksudnya, orang yang imuuuuuuuu*skip*uuut banget!

"namaku Son Goku, salam kenal" Goku memperlihatkan senyuman khas nya yang membuat cewe gepar dan yang cowo mimisan, tidak terkecuali Sanzo.

"apa hobimu Goku?" Tanya seorang siswa berambut putih.

"ngg… makan ramen, dango, manju, kare, dan… macam-macam!" jawab Goku dengan penuh semangat.

"itu sih makanan favorit!" protes seorang siswi berambut jingga sambil tertawa.

"ehehehe…" tawa Goku juga.

"sudah cukup, Bakazaru, kau duduk disamping dia" Sanzo menunjuk siswa yang bertanya kepada Goku tentang 'hobi'.

"sudahku bilang jangan panggil aku Bakazaru!" protes Goku dan ketempat duduknya.

"hai! Namaku Nataku, salam kenal!" sapa Nataku sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Goku.

"salam kenal juga!" Goku membalas jabatan tangannya.

"maaf ya kalau 'Sensei' kita yang satu ini memang menyebalkan, tapi nanti lama-lama kau juga terbiasa kok!"

"eh begitu ya?"

"ngomong-ngomong kau saja yang paling berani membalas perkataan Sanzo-sensei lho!"

"yang mana?" Tanya Goku polos.

"waktu dia mengatakan kau 'Bakazaru'! dan kau membalas 'jangan panggil aku Bakazaru!'"

"ooo… yang itu…"

"hei kalian berdua, siapa yang mengatakan boleh bicara, hah? Terutama kau, Bakazaru, baru masuk jangan membuat gaduh" kata Sanzo yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didekat mereka berdua.

"e-e-eeeto… Gomen…" Nataku membungkukkan kepalanya.

"kami kan Cuma berkenalan, apa salahnya?" ujar Goku lantang.

"?" semua murid disana menatap Goku kaget, tidak ada yang pernah membalas perkataan Sanzo.

"… ooo, begitu ya…" Sanzo menyeringai tajam, tiba-tiba…

PLAK!

"ADUDUDUDUH!" Goku berteriak kesakitan karena Sanzo memukul kepalanya dengan Kertas lipat seperti kemarin.

"setelah jam pulang, kau harus kekantorku, Bakazaru" Sanzo berbalik dan melanjutkan menulis dipapan tulis.

"tamatlah kau, Goku…" ujar Nataku yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"eh?"

===Jam Istirahat ===*males banget ngetik nih anak*

"Goku! Mau kekantin bareng kami?" Tanya siswi yang tadi memperotes tentang 'hobi' Goku.

"baiklah! Eng…"

"namaku Lirin!"

"oh Lirin! Salam kenal!"

"salam kenal juga!"

"halo, namaku Pippi" sapa siswi berambut hitam yang dikepang dua.

"salam kenal Pippi!" kata Goku dengan senyuman supeeeer im-*mulut author dimasukin 'piiiiiip' karena kebanyakan bacot*

"e-eeh? S-salam kenal juga…" jawab Pippi + blushing.

"heeeii! Aku ikut boleh ngga?" Tanya Nataku yang lari marathon *diceburin ke got* anu… lari ke arah mereka.

"oke! Tapi kau yang mentraktir!" kata Lirin.

"buuuu… kalau gitu, ngga jadi deh~" mereka semua pun tertawa.

===Jam Pulang===

"daaah Goku, kami duluan ya!" Nataku melambaikan tangannya kearah Goku.

"kami mendoakan keselamatanmu diruang Sanzo-sensei!" teriak Lirin.

"sampai nanti, Goku" Pippi melambaikan tangannya sedikit.

"Daaaaah!" Goku juga melambaikan tangannya, dan berjalan mencari ruangan Sanzo.

"memangnya kenapa ya diruang Sanzo-sensei?" batin Goku dengan ekspresi bingung. Dengan memakan waktu lama *Goku nyasar* akhirnya ia sampai juga ke ruangan Sanzo.

Goku mengetok pintu dan membukanya perlahan, "permisi… Sanzo-sensei?" Goku masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan ternyata disana… tidak ada siapa-siapa?

"waduh! Jangan-jangan aku dikerjai lagi!" kata Goku kesal, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara. "a-apa itu?" dengan memberanikan diri, ia mendekati suara tersebut… dan ia melirik dibalik meja Sanzo, dan yang ia lihat adalah…

… Sanzo tertidur.

"eh? Kok tidur sih? Dilantai lagi!"

"…" Sanzo tetap tidur.

"… Sanzo-sensei~" Goku memperdekat dirinya ke Sanzo berharap sensei satunya ini bangun. "Sanzo-sensei! Cepat bangu-?" tiba-tiba ia ditarik Sanzo kepelukannya, Goku kaget dan blushing.

Dan apakah yang terjadi pada mereka?

**To Be Continued**

Pertama-tama, terima kasih pada **Kuroi Yume ya **yang telah mengreview fanfic pertama saya ini! ARIGATO! *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

Author: Buahahahah! Sengaja berhenti di adegan mengugupkan!

Gojyo: woy! Kok aku ngga muncul-muncul sih?

Hakkai: fufufufu~ *senyum-senyum seperti biasa*

Author: o iya! Lupa! Lagipula kalian Cuma tokoh sampingan kok! Maaf ya Hakkai-chan, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikanmu tokoh utama! *peluk Hakkai*

Gojyo: ? hei! Menjauh darinya! *nendang author*

Author: hueeeee! Aku disiksa Gojyo! *nangis airmata buaya*

Hakkai: wah, wah Gojyo… kau sama sekali tidak gentle ya~ aku paling benci orang seperti itu~ *tetap senyum-senyum*

Gojyo: ! *suara petir di hati Gojyo*

Author: HAHAHAHAHA! *guling-guling*

Gojyo: *pundung*

Hakkai: terima kasih karena sudah membaca Fanfic ini, saya akan sangat senang bagi yang mau mengreview, kalau kalian mau tau… saya banyak mempunyai foto SanzoGoku dan 'GojyoGoku'*penekanan* lho~

Gojyo: *kembali normal dari kepundungan (?)* HAAAAH?

Author: APAA? Minta dong! Ngga punya gambar 'GojyoGoku'*penekanan* siiih~

Gojyo: Hakkai! Ini salah pa-

*turn off*


	3. Chapter 3

**Sekai de Ichiban Taitetsu na Mono**

By Akako Nichiya

Disc: Saiyuki bukan punya saia… tapi punya Minekura Kazuya-sensei *cih…*. Tapi, Goku punya saia! *ditembak Sanzo*

Rated: T ajah deh… ngga berani M… masih 13 tahun sih… -_-

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pair: SanzoGoku, slight GojyoHakkai*nanti ada kok…*

**WARNING**: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC maybe? + Abal dan Gajless sang Author… Ngga usah dipikirin deh…

Bagi yang anti SanzoGoku, JAUH SANAA! HUSH, HUSH! *ngelemparin sandal nippon*

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Udah diperingati lho~~

Summary: Sanzo kehilangan kekasih perempuannya, tapi 5 tahun kemudian ia mendapatkan murid yang sangat mirip dengan pacarnya, tapi dia LAKI-LAKI! Ngga pinter bikin summary, sudahlah… maklumi ajah

Disini Sanzo, Gojyo, dan Hakkai menjadi Guru (22 tahun). Goku menjadi murid (17 Tahun).

.

.

"… Sanzo-sensei~" Goku memperdekat dirinya ke Sanzo berharap sensei satunya ini bangun. "Sanzo-sensei! Cepat bangu-?" tiba-tiba ia ditarik Sanzo kepelukannya, Goku kaget dan blushing.

Chapter 3:

"San-Sanzo-sensei!" Goku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sanzo yang telah memeluk dirinya.

"… Goku…"

Goku kaget, Sanzo menyebut namanya disaat tidur. "i… ya?" Tanya Goku dengan suara sangat pelan, tapi itu membuat Sanzo terbangun *dasar aneh…*

"ng…?" Sanzo membuka matanya perlahan, dan menatap orang yang sekarang sedang ia peluk, butuh 1 menit untuk Sanzo tersadar apa yang dia lakukan *lemot banget sih?*

"gyaaa!" Sanzo melompat dari sleeping beauty nya *?*. "apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" teriak Sanzo panik.

"aku ngga melakukan apa-apa! Kau yang memelukku tadi!" balas Goku dengan marah.

"hah? Kau ngigau ya?"

"kau yang ngigau tau!

"salah sendiri datang terlalu lambat kesini! Aku jadi ketiduran gara-gara kau!"

"aku kan baru masuk ke sekolah ini! Jadi ngga terlalu tau tempat ini!"

"BAKAZARU!"

"DROOPY-EYED JERK!"

Mereka berdua langsung ngos-ngosan. "ehem… karena kau membalas perkataanku, tugasmu kutambah lagi" kata Sanzo sambil membetulkan dasinya.

"HAAAH? Tugas apa?"

"menjawab semua soal ini" Sanzo meletakkan buku-buku yang banyak ke mejanya. Mulut Goku terbuka lebar. "Batas mengumpulkannya besok"

"BESOK? Ngga mungkin!" teriak Goku sampai ke kampong sebelah *author ditendang karena ngaco*.

"kau mau tugasnya kutambah?" Sanzo langsung mengeluarkan hawa shinigaminya di belakang. "e-eeh… ngga deh…" Goku langsung menciut saat melihat hawa shinigami Sanzo. "ya sudah' cepat keluar atau kukunci kau disini" Sanzo memulai menutup pintu ruangannya. Goku panik, ia langsung mengambil tugas yang diberikan Sanzo dan berlari keluar.

Pagi harinya…

"gawat! Aku telat!" Nataku berlari secepat mungkin dengan roti dimulutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada orang dihadapannya dan tertabrak.

"Gyaaa!" mereka berdua langsung terguling-guling. "ma-maaf! Kau tak apa-apa?" Nataku membantu orang itu berdiri, ternyata orang itu adalah…

"Goku?" Nataku bingung melihat Goku yang pucat, lemas dan banyak jamur *?*. "pa… gi, Na…taku…" sapa Goku lesu. Nataku khawatir dengan teman baru satunya ini. "kau tak apa-apa?"

"aku ngga apa-apa… kok…" Goku menjawab dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Kalau kau sakit, hari ini kau tak usah mengikuti pelajaraan olahraga!"

"olahraga? Aku lupa membawa bajunya…" kata Goku ngga nyambung.

"ng… Goku?"

"ya?"

"kau sudah memakai baju olahraga" kata Nataku sweatdrop.

"Selamat pagi! Kau pasti murid baru itu, namaku Sha Gojyo, guru olahraga disini!" Gojyo memukul-mukul punggung Goku pelan. karena Goku terlalu lemas, ia terjatuh dan pingsan. "Goku!" teriak Nataku khawatir, ia mendekat kearah Goku dan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Goku.

"waduh, apa karena pukulanku ya?" tanya Gojya bingung.

"ee… bukan, ia pingsan karena sakit" jawab Nataku sweatdrop karena gurunya bego. "hm…" Gojyo menatap Goku sebentar, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia mengangkat Goku Bridal style. Para cewek yang ada dilapangan Voli teriak-teriak gaje ngeliat adegan langka itu *biasa, fujoshi…*.

"aku antar dia ke UKS dulu ya, kalian latihan basket saja sana" Gojyo berjalan sambil membawa Goku ke UKS.

Disaat Gojyo ingin mengetuk pintu UKS, tiba-tiba ada orang dibelakangnya dengan hawa mengerikan. "wah, wah… sepertinya ada orang yang ingin bermesraan di UKS tanpa sepengetahuanku ya~"

Gojyo dengan muka pucat membalikkan wajahnya dengan gugup ke arah orang itu, "h-hai, Ha-Hakkai…" sapa Gojyo gugup. "hm, hm~" Hakkai Cuma senyum-senyum tapi ada hawa shinigami yang siap membunuh.

"kau salah paham! Murid baru ini tiba-tiba pingsan di pelajaranku!" Gojyo berusaha menjelaskan supaya Hakkai kali ini tidak menghajarnya.

"oh… begitu ya? Hahaha~" hawa shinigami Hakkai langsung berubah menjadi cahaya malaikat. Gojyo langsung mehela nafas lega dengan keringat dingin. Hakkai membuka pintu UKS dan mempersilahkan Gojyo masuk.

"baringkan ia dulu ke kasur dan kau keluar dari sini dulu ya" perintah Hakkai yang sudah membuka kancing baju Goku satu-persatu.

"hah? Aku ingin disini saja!"

"ooh… jadi kau ingin melihat tubuh anak ini, ya~" sedikit lagi shinigami Hakkai datang kalau Gojyo tidak cepat bertindak. "o-oh iya, Aku baru ingat kalau aku masih mengajar! Bye Hakkai!" Gojyo langsung lari marathon supaya tidak dibunuh Hakkai *?*

"fufufu~ sifatnya yang seperti itu sangat imut~" Hakkai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Gojyo. Tapi kemudian ia terfokus kepada Goku "… ia sangat mirip dengannya…"

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Goku akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya *baca: pingsan*. Ia mengucek matanya dan melihat sekeliling.

"sudah bangun, ya?"

Goku kaget karena tiba-tiba ada orang dihadapannya, ternyata itu Hakkai. "perkenalkan namaku Cho Hakkai, guru UKS disini, pasti kau Son Goku murid baru itu" Hakkai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman yang membuat Goku menjadi tenang *author juga…*

"ngg… iya…" jawab Goku malu-malu.

"mau cokelat panas?" Tanya Hakkai sambil menuangkan cokelat panas ke mug dengan motif monyet. Wajah Goku langsung cerah, "Mau!" dengan cepat ia mengambil mug lucu itu, ia meminum cokelat panas itu cepat.

"mm… biarku tebak, kau pingsan gara-gara ulah Sanzo, kan?" tebakkan Hakkai berhasil membuat Goku nyembur. "uhuk, uhuk! Hah?" Goku langsung panik dengan wajah agak merah. "hahaha~ kau imut sekali, ya~" puji Hakkai dan mengusap kepala Goku pelan.

"woi Bakazaru"

Goku dan Hakkai menatap ke arah suara tersebut, "waah… ternyata ada Sanzo, ya?" ujar Hakkai dengan wajah khasnya. Sanzo tidak memperhatikan Hakkai, ia langsung mendekati Goku dengan wajah kesal, "Bakazaru, kenapa kau membolos, hah?"

"a-apa maksudmu? Aku pingsan tau! Ini juga gara-gara kau!" balas Goku tidak terima.

"itu juga salah kau tak memperhatikan pelajaranku!"

"aku kan waktu itu sedang kenalan!"

"kenalan tidak boleh dipelajaranku!"

"memangnya boleh begitu?"

Sanzo dan Goku masih saja berdebat, sedangkan Hakkai Cuma menonton sambil senyum-senyum, "fufufu~ kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja~" goda Hakkai.

"Apa? Tidak akan pernah!" teriak Sanzo dan Goku kompak, Hakkai cuma senyum-senyum gaje. "ngomong-ngomong tadi bel pulang sudah bunyi, lho~" ujar Hakkai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"HAAH? Bel pulang? Ini semua gara-gara Sanzo-sensei! Aku jadi tidak makan siang deh! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Hakkai-sensei!" Goku melompat dari kasur dan berlari keluar.

"ck… denganku marah-marah terus, sedangkan denganmu baik banget…" protes Sanzo, ia menyalakan api ke sebatang rokok, kemudian menghisapnya. "Cemburu ya?" tebakan Hakkai berhasil membuat Sanzo menghisap rokoknya sampai habis . "uhuk! Uhuk! Hah?" wajah Sanzo berubah menjadi kaget. "hahahaha… aku tau kok, kau masih mencintai 'dia' kan?" Sanzo membeku seketika saat mendengar kata-kata Hakkai, ia kemudian berjalan keluar. "… itu bukan urusanmu…" Sanzo menutup pintu sekeras mungkin. Hakkai Cuma menghela nafas, ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dari dalam laci. Di foto itu terdapat mereka saat SMA, ada Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, dan…

"… Goku…" ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan 'Goku'.

Flashback

Hakkai berjalan-jalan berkeliling di sekolah barunya. karena pamannya bekerja diluar kota, terpaksa ia ikut dan pindah sekolah, saat ini ia menduduki kelas 2 SMP. Saat ia berjalan, tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dihadapannya sampai jus orang itu tertumpah. "argh! Jus ku! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" orang itu menarik kerah baju Hakkai.

Hakkai Cuma diam dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain . "a-apa? Sombong sekali kau! Biarku beri pelajaran anak ini!" orang itu ingin memukul Hakkai, tapi ternyata ada yang menendangnya sampai jatuh.

"dilarang melakukan kekerasan disekolah!" teriak seorang wanita yang menendang orang tadi. Hakkai tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena wanita itu ada didepannya, "cih, aku tidak suka berkelahi dengan wanita" orang itu menjauh dari mereka berdua. Wanita yang ada didepan Hakkai itu menghela nafas pendek dan berbalik menghadap Hakkai.

"kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya wanita itu khawatir.

"e-eh, iya…" jawab Hakkai datar.

"kau pasti murid baru, perkenalkan, namaku Son Goku!" Goku menjabat tangan Hakkai dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan semangat. "aku Cho Hakkai…" seperti biasa, Hakkai tidak tersenyum…

"… kau sakit ya? Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ketempat yang menyenangkan!" Goku menarik tangan Hakkai dan berlari sekuat tenaganya. Hakkai Cuma bengong karena tangannya ditarik Goku *dimana-mana kalau orang sakit pasti ke rumah sakit BUKAN ke tempat menyenangkan, Goku!*

"enak ngga? Ini tempat favoritku lho!" kata Goku semangat dan memakan makanannya. Dan ternyata, tempat menyenangkan yang dimaksud Goku adalah toko ramen. Hakkai masih saja bengong, baru pertama kali kenal langsung akrab pikirnya…

"… kamu ngga suka ramennya, ya?" Tanya Goku dengan wajah memelas kayak anak anjing yang minta dipungut.

"e-eh? Aku menyukainya kok!" Hakkai langsung memakan ramen itu dengan sekejab yang membuat lidahnya terbakar.

"waah! Kau hebat sekali! Memakan ramen dalam 5 detik!" Goku menepuk tangannya senang *nghitung waktu orang makan ramen, rajin ya?* . "terima kasih…?" kata Hakkai agak bingung.

"baiklah, sekarang ke Game center!" sekali lagi Goku menarik tangan Hakkia dan berlari secepat mungkin. Hakkai Cuma berteriak dalam hati.

Hari mulai senja karena mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan mengelilingi Tokyo *waduh?*, dan mereka memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman. "betul-betul hari yang menyenangkan, benarkan?" Goku masih saja ngemut-ngemut tuh lollipop gede yang di jual di tanah abang—eh maksudnya di toko permen.

"iya…" Hakkai menjawab dengan datar, Goku agak khawatir juga dengan Hakkai yang daritadi tidak pernah tersenyum.

"Hakkai… apa kau memang tidak pernah tersenyum?"

"hah?"

"apa kau… tidak pernah tersenyum seperti orang biasa?"

"… ya… terakhir kali aku tersenyum saat…" Hakkai tiba-tiba menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"saat?"

"… aku tidak ingin membicarakannya…"

"… ooh…" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Goku membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Keheningan tidak berlangsung lama disaat anak anjing ada didepan Goku. "kyaa~ anak anjing, lucunya!" ia pun mengangkat anak anjing itu dan mengelusnya, tiba-tiba anak anjing itu menjilat Goku yang membuat ia kegelian. "hahahaha! Geli!" Goku tak sengaja terjatuh dari kursi, itu membuat Hakkai panik.

"Goku!" Hakkai mendekati Goku berharap ia tidak apa-apa.

"hahaha! Aku baik-baik saja!" cengir Goku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melihat muka Goku yang berantakan itu membuatnya geli sendiri.

"hmmf… hahahaha… dasar bodoh…" Hakkai tertawa kecil yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tunjukkan lagi.

"Ha-Hakkai? Kau tadi tersenyum!" teriak Goku tidak percaya.

"h-haah? A-aku ngga tersenyum kok!" Hakkai blushing dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Goku.

"jelas sekali kau tadi tersenyum!" Goku menarik pipi Hakkai supaya bibirnya berbentuk menjadi senyuman.

"hei!" Hakkai membalas dengan mencubit ke dua pipi Goku yang berhasil membuat wanita itu meringis kesakitan.

"adududuh!" Goku melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hakkai dan kemudian memegang pipinya yang merah bekas cubitan Hakkai. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan karena pipinya sama-sama merah… dan tertawa bersama…

End Flashback

Tidak terasa air mata Hakkai jatuh sedikit demi sedikit, tapi dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. Hakkai tersenyum pedih mengingat masa lalunya bersama Goku… orang yang pertama kali menjadi temannya, orang yang membuat ia tersenyum kembali, dan… orang yang pertama kali ia cintai… tapi ia berusaha melupakan Goku sebagai cinta pertamanya karena ia sudah menjadi milik Sanzo… dan juga ia berusaha melupakan Goku sebagai cinta pertamanya karena sudah ada…

"woi Hakkai"

Hakkai menatap ke arah suara tersebut dan ternyata itu Gojyo. "mau pulang bareng?" Gojyo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hakkai. Hakkai awalnya kaget dengan ajakan Gojyo, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"iya…" ia memegang tangan Gojyo yang lebih besar dan hangat. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan foto masa lalu mereka…

**To Be Continued**

HUAAAAA! Maaf karena saya update nya lama! Soalnya laptop dan modem di bawa Daddy terus siih~ dan saya UTS dulu… arghhh! Gimana hasilnya ya? *guling-guling di tanah*

Mana banyak pr dan ulangan akhir-akhir ini… jadi ngga sempat bikin fanfic! Sekali lahi maaf karena update nya lama! *teriak pakai toa mesjid kampung sebelah*

Ustadz: woii! Ada yang nyolong ntu toa mesjid! Kejar! *warga sekampung ngejar author*

dimohon review buat orang yang ngga mau dikejar para warga dikampung, oke? *kabur sambil bawa monyet*


End file.
